


Dan!Whump

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots with Dan!Whump. Promps are welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rush of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Dan faints after experiencing a bad head rush.

“Ready to face the boss of this dungeon, Dan?” Arin was fully focused on the screen and Dan just couldn’t help himself. “Next time on game grumps!”

Arin paused the game and glared at his friend “Dude, seriously?” Dan just sniggered. 

“Sorry bro, but do you know how long it has been since we took a break? We, and by we I mean you, have been stuck in this dungeon for over an hour. We deserve a break after finally solving that puzzle.” “It only took so long because you refused to look up a walkthrough!” Arin protested.

Dan shrugged and smirked at his friend. “The game is for 12 years and older and is so old that walkthroughs didn’t exist yet. You should feel ashamed for not being able to solve it.” 

And with that parting shot, Dan jumped up from the couch. 

His vision wavered for a moment and sound seemed to disappear due to the familiar feeling of a head rush. But instead of diminishing after a few seconds, the symptoms only got worse until he completely black out. 

\-------------------------------------------------  
It was only after Dan mentioned taking a break, that Arin noticed that he was really thirsty and in need for some sustenance. 

He stretched his arms and watches as Dan jumped up from the couch. The fact that his friend crumpled down on the ground only a few seconds later, took him by complete surprise.

“Holy shit! Dan you okay?!” 

Arin flew of the couch and crouched down next to his friends. He turned the unconscious man to face him and was relieved to see his best friend breathing.

“Everything okay in here?” Arin had never been so glad to hear Ross’ voice. “Ross, get Barry! Now!”

Ross must have seen the panic in his eyes because he ran off immediately, hollering Barry’s name as loud as he could. It took only a few seconds for Ross to return, dragging Barry with him.

The other two couldn’t see Dan due to the couch blocking their sight. Barry cursed when he finally saw the unconscious form of Dan lying on the ground. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know! He stood up from the couch and just fell.” Arin moved aside to allow Barry more space to work on his best friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Barry was annoyed when Ross came barging in. Yelling his name at the top of his lungs. “Goddammit Ross, what do you want?” 

“Arin needs your help! Now! Something’s wrong!” Barry wasn’t given time to think, since the other man dragged him from his seat.

Barry cursed in his head, but followed Ross to where Arin and Dan were. 

When he arrived, he only saw Arin sitting next to the couch. It was only after he walked around said couch that he saw Dan. 

Cursing out loud this time, Barry sat down next to the other man, checking his vitals while asking Arin what happened. 

Arin’s explanation soothed Barry’s worry a bit. Dan breathing and heartbeat were fine if a bit erratic. Both his vitals and what Arin told him fitted a fainting spell. 

“Can you help me turn Dan around so he is lying on his back?” Arin obliged immediately and together they turned Dan so he was lying on his back. 

“Ross, can you grab a cold washcloth or something?” Ross saluted him and walked off. While waiting for Ross, Barry and Arin lifted Dan’s legs and put them on a chair. 

“So I guess he just fainted?” Arin asked. Barry nodded. “You know how you can get a head rush if you stand up to fast?” Arin nodded. “Well, coupled with drinking to little it can lead to fainting.”

Ross returned with a damp cold washcloth, which Barry laid on Dan head. It didn’t take long after that for Dan to wake up.

\-------------------------------------------------

The first thing Dan felt was an annoying headache. The next thing he felt was something cold on his forehead. He didn’t remember falling asleep, and the way he felt made him doubt that that was what happened.

Dan let out a soft groan and with some effort opened his eyes. Seeing both Barry and Arin looking down on him with concern proofed something had happened. 

“Wha happend?” he slurred. Barry frowned at him and Dan repeated his question. This time it came out a lot clearer, though Barry’s expression didn’t disappear.

“You fainted.” Barry explained. “How are you feeling.” Dan blinked sluggishly and needed a few seconds to process what Barry said. 

“Uhm confused. I don’t remember fainting.” “Well, people rarely remember that. Any pain?” Dan took a few seconds to catalogue his body to see if anything aside from his head hurt. It was then that he noticed that his legs were in an elevated position. “Can I put my legs down?” 

Barry nodded at Arin who removed the chair and gently lowered Dan’s legs. “You didn’t answer my question. Does anything hurt?” Barry asked again.

Dan shook his head and immediately closed his eyes due to the dizziness the movement caused. “Just my head.” He answered.

\-------------------------------------------------

Barry grew more concerned with his friend the longer he was awake. Dan’s reactions were sluggish and the headache worried him. It could’ve been caused by the head rush, but Dan also could have bumped his head when he fell down.

“Dan, I’m gonna examine your head for a moment to see if you hit your head on the way down.” Barry was glad that Dan almost immediately responded with a soft “Kay.” 

He didn’t detects any bumps on the other man’s head, but he checked Dan’s pupil reaction to be sure. This elected another groan from Dan. Well, at least Barry didn’t use a penlight like doctors usually did, that would’ve been far more annoying for Dan.

Ross poked Barry’s shoulder and handed him a cushion. Barry didn’t want to risk letting Dan sit up just yet, but the cushion would make the Not So Grump far more comfortable. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Arin was relieved when his best friend woke up. He still seemed a bit out of it, but he was getting better by the minute. Dan seemed more comfortable with his head on a cushion and when Barry turned the washcloth on Dan’s head it elicited a soft sigh in relief. 

“You okay there buddy?” he asked the downed man. Dan opened his eyes and smiled at him. “I’m good bro. Just let me lie down for a few more minutes so I can be sure I won’t faint again.” Arin nodded and they spent the next few minutes in silence. 

“I think I want to try to sit up now.” Barry nodded and helped Dan sit up. Dan was moved so his back was against the couch and he was sitting in between Barry and Arin. 

Dan leant heavily against Arin and allowed his head to get used to the changed position. The feeling of dizziness passed after a few moments and Dan gave him and Barry a thumbs-up. 

The next step was to get Dan on the couch. Barry instructed Dan to move his arms over his and Arin’s shoulder and with Dan helping they hoisted him up to a standing position. They immediately plopped down on the couch when Dan started to sway.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dan blinked a few times to clear the dots swimming in his vision. The journey from the floor to the couch had tired him out and he felt fine tremors running down his hands. He held one hand in front of him which made the tremors visible to his friends. 

Barry patted his back. “Don’t worry, the shaking is completely normal. Your body is a bit out of the loop and is coming to terms with what happened.” Barry’s words soothed his worries and Dan felt himself relax.

“Want me to get you something to drink?” It was only now that Dan noticed Ross’s presence. “Yeah. Some water would be nice and perhaps an aspirin?” He looked at Barry for permission. Not sure whether it was a good idea to take the pain reliever. Barry nodded at Ross, who went on his way. 

Ross soon returned with a cool glass of water and an aspirin which Dan immediately plopped in his mouth. He flushed the bad tasting medicine away and took a few more sips of water.

“Sorry for the trouble guys.” Dan apologized. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the care and the attention he was receiving when Barry took the empty glass from his hand.

“Bro, if I wasn’t worried that I would make you relapse and that Barry would be angry at me, I would’ve hit you so hard for that comment just now.” Arin exclaimed. “Seriously dude, it’s not your fault that you fainted, and it could happen to anybody. If I fainted, would you want me to say sorry to you? Let is fuss and return the favor when necessary.”

“Arin, I appreciate your words, and I’m sure Dan does to, but I prefer if it won’t be necessary to return that favor. I like us all in good health, thank you.” Dan giggled at Barry’s words. “We’ll try Barry, we’ll try.”


	2. Sharp edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan cuts himself on some glass.

“Fuck!” Dan watched the glass fall in slow-motion until it hit the hard floor. The full glass burst into hundreds of pieces and Dan resigned himself to cleaning the floor instead of taking a nap on the couch. 

He was just glad that he was the only one present in the Grump Space. The others had left for various reasons. Ross had taken a day of with Holly. Barry had gone home with a headache and Arin and Suzy had drawn the short straw and were grocery shopping. No one here to see his mess.

Dan started with gently picking up the larger glass pieces being careful not to cut himself. Mopping up the liquid came next and after he was sure the floor was clean, he grabbed a broom and a dustpan and made sure the floor was cleared of most glass pieces. The vacuum cleaner got rid of even the tiniest pieces of glass.

When Dan rested his back to the countertop to appraise his work, he completely forgot about the larger glass pieces he had stacked there. There wasn’t much force when he put his hand down, but it was enough to cut in his hand.

Cursing yet again Dan inspected his right index finger. Dark red blood welled up from the cut the glass had caused. He wasn’t sure how deep the cut was, but it was a long jagged line from the top of his fingers to his MCP joint. 

In the few seconds that Dan had been looking at his fingers, the blood had begun dripping on the floor, undoing his hard working cleaning it. The jewfro grabbed a towel and all but pushed his hand into it. Wincing when the cut throbbed in pain. Even when he lessened the pressure on the wound, the pain didn’t lessen.

He didn’t know where they kept the first-aid kit. Not that he knew how to bandage himself properly, but he was sure he could do something. First he had to put sterile gauze on the wound and after that he needed to bandage it. Did he need to sterilize the wound first? He wasn’t sure.

Dan found the first-aid kit in the bathroom and took it with him to the couch. No sense in bandaging himself standing up or sitting down on the floor. It was only after opening the kit that he remembered he could only use one hand, which made applying the bandage that much harder. 

Arin and Suzy timed their arrival perfectly. Arin muttering about having to carry the heavy stuff even though he would object if Suzy were to carry it. 

Dan heard them walk into the kitchen and was only reminded of the mess when he heard Arin say it. “Suzy. Is that blood?” She wasn’t given any time to answer before Arin started hollering his name. 

“Dan! Where are you?! You better not be bleeding out on me.” Dan couldn’t help but giggle. Really? Bleeding out?

Arin found him soon enough. Sitting on the couch with the towel still wrapped around his hand. Blood had started to seep through, making it look far worse than it actually was. 

“Please tell me all your fingers are still attached.” Arin asked as he walked towards him. Dan removed the towel as answer. The wound was still bleeding freely, but at least Arin could see that he still had all of his fingers.

The Grump didn’t look relieved though and instead called for Suzy, telling her he needed her bandaging skills. 

“Oh Danny, what have you done to yourself now?” She gently grabbed his hand and moved it so he was holding it up. Right something about holding a wound above the heart or something.

Suzy ordered Arin to get a clean towel, which he returned with soon enough. She switched towels and kept checking the blood flow. When she was satisfied that it had slowed enough, she had Arin grab a gauze and tear the packing of half way, without actually touching the gauze. Suzy had Dan hold the gauze against his wound, while she removed the rest of the packaging. 

Next step were the bandages. Suzy started bandages at the point where his finger connected with his hand. She moved the bandage over his finger, before folding and bringing the bandage back. Dan had to be careful not to get the finger holding the gauze in place stuck.

Suzy than started bandaging around his finger from the top to the bottom. The gauze was now secure and Dan expected her to be done. Instead she brought the bandage the his wrist, made a few loops and went back to his finger again before returning to his wrist. The woman fastened the bandage with special tape and Dan admired the result. His finger was wrapped comfortably and the bandage connected to his wrist ran over the back of his hand. It stopped him from bending his finger too much.

“So what exactly happened?” Arin asked him. Right he hadn’t answered Suzy’s question.

Dan explained how he dropped the glass and injured himself after cleaning up. “Speaking about cleaning up, I’ll get rid of the blood on the kitchen floor.” Both Suzy and Arin stopped him from standing up. “We’ll clean up. You just relax and sit tight. You are injured after all.” 

Dan lent back into the couch and watched with a grateful smile as his friends fussed over him.


	3. Save me from the nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry isn't home, Dan goes to Arin after a nightmare

Dan felt decidedly stupid. Yes Arin had told him to wake him up if he ever had a nightmare without Barry being there to help him, they had talked about him going to Arin and Suzy’s house to sleep, but that last part had been in jest. 

Dan felt more foolish the longer he was sitting in Barry’s car in front of the married couples house. He could go back home, but the screams of Arin and Suzy as they’d burned alive in a freakish house fire convinced him to stay.

Tremors ran through his body as he remembered the nightmare. He had seen his friends burn alive, heard them scream and their bodies… Dan shivered and he felt nauseous just thinking about it. This is why he hated horror movies and games. It would always come back to haunt him when he didn’t expect it.

Dan grabbed his phone and shot of a text to his best friend.

**I just had the most horrible nightmare.** He hit sent and waited, hoping his friend hadn’t turned the sound of.

_Fuck Danny, want to talk about it?_ Dan smiled at the quick reply and was about to answer when he received another text.

_Do you need me to come over? I can be there in a few minutes._

**I’m actually in front of your house.**

Dan could see the light turn on in what he knew was Arin and Suzy’s bedroom. Soon enough the lights downstairs turned on and Arin opened the front door dressed in a bathrobe and boxers. 

The jewfro exited the car and gave a small wave at his friend. Arin walked over to him barefooted and looked up at him in concern. “Let’s get you inside.” Danny allowed himself to be dragged inside and plopped down on the couch.

His mind was in turmoil at the moment. Both happy to see his friend again and partly ashamed of having turned up there in the middle of the night. He hadn’t noticed Arin leaving until the other man returned with a pile of blankets. One he threw over Dan’s legs and the other he put around his shoulders.

“Want to talk about it?” Dan nodded and opened his mouth to tell Arin about his dream, but suddenly the images returned with a vengeance. Seeing his friends die in agony, the fire taking its time to consume them. First the clothes at their feet catching fire. He could slowly see the fire consume them, melting of layer after layer. After the clothes came the flesh. Arin trying to save Suzy even when he himself was burning alive. Suzy dying in Arin arms and he held her before he too died. He recognized the scene from the game Spec Ops: The Line. He hadn’t seen or played the game, but had seen the horrifying scene after the white phosphorus incident somewhere and it hadn’t left his mind.

Dan hadn’t noticed his breathing quickening and it was only after a while he noticed Arin sitting in front of him, holding his face and telling him to breathe. And he tried to, he really tried to, but breathing had just became the hardest thing to do. Even when he managed to gasp in some air, it just didn’t seem to contain the oxygen his body needed. 

It helped when Arin told him to focus on him and him only. His friend slowly breathing in and out and in and out. Dan started to breathe with him. Slowly and gasping at first, but getting steadier by the minute. 

Dan relaxed after a while and suddenly felt bone tired. His eyelids became impossibly heavy and his body just wanted to tilt sideways and fall in a hopefully dreamless sleep. Arin wouldn’t let him though and dragged him in a standing position. 

“No way buddy. You are sleeping on a bed tonight even if I have to drag you there.” They stumbled up the staircase and Dan let Arin guide him to a bedroom. A half-awake part of his brain noted that he was in Arin and Suzy’s bedroom, but the rest of his brain just wanted to sleep. 

He saw someone, Suzy, moving the sheets away so he wouldn’t be lying on top of them. He was asleep the moment he touched the mattress, and didn’t notice his friends getting rid of his shoes and jacket. 

When Danny finally woke up again he was confused for a few seconds before he recognized the bedroom. He remembered the panic attack but instead of feeling ashamed he was just glad that his friends had been there for him. Having them when he was alone was the absolute worst.

Dan turned around to face the door. Reluctant to leave the comfortable bed. He closed his eyes and dosed for a few moments but was roused again when he heard the door open. He saw Arin peeking into the room and gave his friend a tired wave. 

Arin entered the room and sat down on the bed after Dan made some room for him. “How are you feeling?” “Far better than last night.” Dan assured him. “I’m sorry for you know…”

Arin shook his head. “No, don’t be. I’m glad you came. You told me how horrible your nightmares were and I’m glad you took my words serious and actually came. I was worried you’d face your nightmares alone if Barry wasn’t home with you.” 

“Thanks Arin. I really appreciate it.” Arin ruffled his hair and smirked. “I know dude.” Arin stood up and stretched himself. “You up for some lunch?” “It’s lunchtime already?” Arin laughed. “Dude. It’s past lunch already. It’s approaching two o’clock.” Dan nodded and sat up. He suddenly knew that this was the only moment he would get to talk about his dream before he locked up again.

“There was a fire.” “What! Where... Oh, you’re nightmare?” Dan nodded. “You and Suzy were burning alive and it was horrible. It took so long and you were screaming and Suzy died first in your arms and then you died and it looked like that scene from Spec Ops. And it was horrible and I.. I needed to see you. To make sure it was just a nightmare.” 

His voice started to hitch and Dan immediately moved his arm to wiped the tears away, but the arms around him stopped him. “I’m here Danny. I’m always here when you need me.” Dan sniffed and hugged back letting his emotions out. He might be embarrassed about it later, but for now he was just happy his best friend was here with him. Save and sound and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly finished, but I added some more comforting for Livi.


End file.
